Toshie
Toshie (俊江, Toshie), known as Keihatsu-sensei (啓発先生, Enlightened Teacher) by his students, was the mentor of the three Sansōzoku -- Fujimoto Nakamura, Hiei Yamashin and Shiro Natsume. He is regarded as a powerful Yousojin formerly of the Shūten and Jouin. Following the Collapse he revealed himself as Oda Kōhai's inside source as well as a member of the Kikkashō. Appearance Toshie is a man with rather delicate facial features that many have likened to a that of a woman, which Fujimoto used as a point of reference to determine whether or not it was him that Itazura was referring to. He smiles often, walks with his back straight, and is seen as an approachable man on the surface. Right up until he opens his mouth that is. He always shouts when he speaks and looks frightening whilst doing it, which made a younger Hiei break down and cry when they first met. Shiro has admitted to being frightened of his demonic smile and misleading eyes. He sports long graying silver hair which Shiro would later imitate in style, with brown eyes, which Fujimoto remembered as weighty and penetrating. He would later call his sensei a pervert because of it, which he is. He generally wears a kimono-style dress with white hakama and a light blue kosode, and wears his zanpakutō worn in the traditional style. He can sometimes be seen wearing a wide-rimmed straw hat, a turquoise scarf around his neck, a tattered white haori worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder, and a light-blue sash that covers his right leg. On his feet he wears white tabi and simple waraji, and is known to forgo a shitagi entirely. Personality Toshie is an utter eccentric who doesn't conform to any recognizable, conventional, or established norm. He can't speak unless he shouts, and when he shouts he's far from quiet. He is invasive and pays little heed to personal space, for he went right up into Itazura and Mariko's face the first time he met them. He is so annoying that Itazura kicked him, punched him, and later vowed to kill him -- which occurred in the space of a single conversation. He drove Itazura to such extreme that the young Kori clansmen brandished his zanpakutō in self-defence, where he silenced the old teacher with a slash that clipped his long hair, and almost his throat. When he tutored the future Sansōzoku he was fit to make Hiei break down and cry, strike fear into the heart of Shiro, and drive Fujimoto to action with threats. His students recall him as a phenomenal teacher but also as an utter tyrant, and often greet him with closed fists now that they're adults. He isn't above striking his students should they somehow go against his established opinion of them, which he showed with Itazura when he called his intelligence into question. Whether this means he thinks of Itazura as his student now is unknown, though he paid absolutely no heed to Mariko. Fujimoto later stated that Toshie only showed interest in those he wished to train personally. In addition he is an utter pervert. Tomoko has forbid him to be in the same room as her, and Kaede has threatened to have his eyes removed should he leer at her again. When he first laid eyes on Serena Natsume he hoisted up her skirt and squeezed her chest, only to be struck by Itazura, and subsequently knocked unconscious by Shiro, where he was then kicked in the fork of the legs by Serena. History Toshie was a Captain-General at the same time as Ranmaru Shibata Sr. and the two where known to have a strong dislike for one another that often escalated into armed conflict. Ranmaru would even break his legs on one occasion. This attitude when coupled with his perverted antics cost him his position amongst the Shuuten, and Kaede threatened to have his eyes removed should he leer at her again. Following his sacking Toshie would become an instructor at the Heisekai Academy, where'd he meet the future Sansōzoku. Noticing something remarkable in the lazy bum, bookworm and pushover, Toshie arranged for them to be taken as his students. He would act as their sensei for eight full years. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II Dragonforce arc Part I *Beating the Blues *Through the fire and Flames Dragonforce arc Part II *Saying Farewell *In too Deep *Machinations of an Informer *Face to Face at Last Part III Restoration arc *Hatching Schemes and Catching Up Powers and Abilities : As a former Captain-General of the Shuuten Toshie boasts impressive levels of spiritual energy. He can control it so well that he can completely extinguish it from someone's sensory range, as Itazura and Mariko couldn't sense him coming when they first met him. Zanjutsu Master: As to expected of the former sensei and Captain-General who trained the Sansōzoku, Toshie is amazingly skilled in the use of his Zanku. He effortlessly cut down Itazura and Kain, demonstrated the necessary skill to cross blades with Hiei, and ultimately pressured even him. His style matches his general attitude, as he rarely lets up, and is always in your face. Divination: Either he's just incredibly knowledgeable about events he shouldn't be, or he's just incredibly lucky, but Toshie has often been fit to "divine" the future. Fujimoto said keeping a secret from him was nigh on impossible, which was the reason Shiro stopped trying during their days in the academy. It was revealed much later this knowledge came about due to his membership in the Kikkashō, a secretive organization known primarily for having their fingers in every pie. Enhanced Strength: Toshie was able to send Itazura sprawling with a single back-handed strike, which also loosened a tooth, and bloodied his mouth. Enhanced Durability: Toshie has repeatedly shown himself fit to take considerable punishment. He shrugged off a kick to the face, a punch between the eyes, and a third punch to the chest from Itazura without showing any signs of damage. He later emerged unharmed from a kick to the ribs from Fujimoto, a head-butt from Shiro, and being split open by a book thrown by Hiei without much effort. And after Itazura hit him with a fully-powered Rei Furashuu during training which collapsed the ceiling in around them, Toshie got up with nothing more than a gash on his forehead. Zanku Behind the Scenes *Toshie's appearance is based on Yoshida Shouyou from Gintama. Navigation Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Heisekai Resident